The infrasound exists widely in nature and human life, such as volcanic eruption, earthquake, nuclear explosion, rocket launching, supersonic aircraft flight, etc. In recent years, infrasound detection has received more and more attention in environmental protection, military surveillance and so on. In addition, the infrasound has the characteristics of long propagation distance, strong penetration ability and difficult to be detected, etc. So the infrasound is adopted more and more widely in the areas of military, medical, industry and so on.
Infrasonic sensors are crucial to the detection and application of the infrasound. According to the metrological verification regulations, an infrasonic sensor must be calibrated for its performance indicators such as the sensitivity before delivery or after being used for a period of time. The infrasound calibration system is an important guarantee for the development of the infrasonic sensor technology. The infrasound generating device produces standard infrasonic pressure signal and the calibration of the infrasonic sensor is conducted with the primary method or the secondary method. The infrasound generating device is an important component in the infrasound calibration system. The accuracy of the outputted infrasonic pressure signal of the device directly determines the calibration accuracy of the infrasonic sensor. At present, most of the infrasound generating devices are achieved by the motor or vibrator driving the piston to reciprocate and then the sinusoidal infrasonic pressure signal is generated. However, due to the nonlinear parameters, the harmonic distortion of generated infrasonic pressure signal is large and the calibration accuracy of the infrasonic sensor is then affected.